The Evil Ones Rise
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Dark intruders have taken over the Loonatics tower while our heroes are off protecting space. When the Loonatics come back to Acmetroplis for a little R&R however, they find out that their old home has changed, taken over by an evil version of themselves. And when these Evil Loonatics kidnap Duck, can his friends manage to avoid prison and rescue him in time? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: Dark Intruders

**The Evil Ones Rise**

 **By: Phoenix Ride**

 **Ch.1: Dark Intruders**

"Ah, home sweet home," breathed out a dark voice, as the metal doors swung open to allow him and his friends to step out on the top floor.

The old tower looked almost abandoned, without the usual sounds that normally filled up its hull. The living area was quiet with the holo-screen turned off, and a disappointed moan echoed from one of the first figure's friends as he opened the refrigerator in the kitchen to discover that there was no food.

"Seems a long time since anyone has used this place," spoke a female voice, as she walked over to where the first figure stood.

"Yeah" responded the male voice " all of the more opportune."

"Speaking of which" sounded out a third voice, as he walked out of a nearby room, the gun he was carrying faintly lighting up the green triangle on his chest " look what I found. Plenty of high tech ammo to help with our plans."

"Great work" said the first figure, an evil grin playing on his lips " let's get started with…,"

Whatever he was about to say suddenly got interrupted as a speedy, black figure entered his way into the room. The fifth figure's voice sounded both excited and exhausted as he addressed all four of his friends at the same time.

"Hey guys! Guys! I found something! Follow me, quick!"

With that said, a red flash occurred as the figure zoomed off, and the other dark figures immediately went to follow.

Soon, they were all standing outside a large room, with an orange triangle painted on the front. At once, all of the figures were intrigued, for none of them bore the symbol of an orange triangle on their chest.

Quickly pressing in the code on the keypad, the speedy black figure, who had the symbol of a red triangle on his chest, immediately opened the door to the mysterious room, knowing that they all would want to see inside.

As soon as the metal doors swished open, the first figure took lead, his eyes glowing yellow as he observed the strangeness of the room.

On nearly every wall, there was a picture of a duck flying himself into action, an orange triangle blazing on his chest as he moved. He looked dangerous, like he was ready to take on the world. And his ego seemed big enough to fill an entire parking garage.

"Who is he?" asked the female figure, rubbing the pink triangle on her chest. " How come we were never told…?"

"Looks like the good doctor didn't explain everything before we came here" said the first figure "seems like we're missing one part of our team."

"Yeah" said the figure with the green triangle " and I bet you anything that they have him."

"They haven't used this place in weeks, maybe months!" said the figure with the red triangle " I've searched every area of the base. I have no idea where they could have gone."

"We'll figure it out" said the first figure with a grin "Tech will find out where they are hiding sooner or later. Until then, let's make this place more comfortable, so we can greet our lost friend warmly when he finally comes home."


	2. Chapter 2: The Horrors of Home

**Ch.2: The Horrors of Home**

The stars zipped on by as the Loonatics passed in their vessel traveling at twice the rate of the speed of light. Tech had really gone all out on this baby, making a ship based off of Optimatius's and Zadavia's ships combined.

Although the Freelangians were no longer here to appreciate this beaut, that didn't mean that the coyote's friends found trouble while enjoying the ride.

Tech had designed this ship specifically now that he and his friends had been named Guardians of the Universe. With the warp-drive engine, and direct link to Planet Blanc so they could control Wormhole Central anytime they chose, they could be anywhere they were needed in a flash.

At present course, the Loonatics were now heading straight back towards Planet Blanc, to rest and relax in their new HQ, after a hard day's work of bringing peace to another planetary star.

However, one member of the team was not to thrilled to go back to where King Tweetums ruled.

"Ugh!" grunted Danger Duck, as he leaned backwards in his chair. " Do we have to go back to Blanc again? It gets boring there! I wish we back in Acmetropolis where we could at least relax and have some fun."

"Homesick Doc?" Ace teased " I thought you liked serving his Royal Highness."

"Oh yeah, real fun" said Duck bitterly " you try being a knight sometime. If I could have one day of from that bird it would be cake."

"You get a day off whenever we do a mission," stated Tech.

"Those don't count!" said Duck.

"Maybe a little R&R back in Acmetropolis wouldn't so bad" said Lexi, supporting Duck " We haven't used our old HQ for a while now, and it would be great to relax there and recharge."

" I see what you're getting at Lexi" said Ace with a sigh " I sure do miss the old place."

"Me too," said Rev.

"Ah, my inventions," sighed Tech.

"The food!" grumbled Slam.

"Alright gang you convinced me" said Ace " Tech, set our course back for Acmetropolis. Time to revisit our old home."

With a nod of the head, the coyote set in a new command and punched the coordinates. Seconds later a wormhole appeared as a speedy doorway to their old home. Soon, the Loonatics ship passed right through it, and they were gone, warping their way through space.

* * *

Dark skies were there to greet the Loonatics as soon as there ship finally popped out of the wormhole and arrived. In an instant, every member of the team could tell that something was wrong.

"Whoa!" said Duck, looking over the buildings as they flew by " Looks like the stock crashed while we were gone."

"What happened here?" asked Lexi, stunned.

"I don't know but…," started Ace, when he was suddenly interrupted by a violent blast.

"Whoa!" cried the whole team as suddenly their whole ship shook and started plummeting towards the ground.

"Hang on!" cried Tech, as he and Rev started working furiously to make sure they survived the crash.

"We're doomed! Doomed!" screamed Duck.

Finally, the crash came, as Tech and Rev glided in their spaceship on its belly. The sound of bits of metal tearing away could be heard as torn up crushed itself against the ship's sides. After a few moments, the ship finally came to a sudden stop, and all of the Acme heroes could breathe big sighs of relief.

Flinging open the canopy, the Loonatics unlocked their seatbelts and started exiting out of the vehicle one by one, grateful to set their feet back on solid ground.

Tech gave out a pitiful cry of dismay as he checked over the damage done to his precious invention. Ace however was more concerned with the current crisis.

"Man, what hit us?" the rabbit stated.

"Felt like a missile of some sort," said Lexi.

"Yeah and not your average everyday missile either" said Rev "Judging from the bang it a probably an M40 or M60, usually used for military affairs…,"

"But why would the military shoot us?" asked Ace.

"I don't know" said Duck, pointing forward with his finger " maybe you can ask them!"

With that said, all of the Loonatics looked forward in Danger Duck's direction, and gasped with amaze when they saw who their friend was pointing at. A small squadron of Acmetropolis military soldiers stood just a few yards waiting as if in ambush, and the top general was giving them all an evil glare.

"Alright men" the general ordered, as the soldiers aimed their guns, pointing them directly at the Loonatics " Get ready and fire!"

With that said, the guns shot off, their laser bullets beaming the Loonatics way.


	3. Chapter 3: Danger Danger

**Ch.3: Danger Danger**

"Yipes!" yelled Danger as he instantly quacked himself out of the lasers paths. The rest of the Loonatics quickly followed his lead to dodge.

"What's the big idea trying to shoot at us?!" shouted Ace to the troops as he pulled out his Guardian Strike Sword to defend against the blasts.

"Don't know" said Lexi, moving up to Ace's side, and blasting at some of the troops with her brain blast " but clearly we did something to get on their bad side."

"What do we do now Chief?" asked Tech, as Duck reappeared from his quack and stood near the ship.

"No choice but to strike back!" said the yellow rabbit willingly " Rev, you and Tech start grabbing those guns. Slam, blow them down! The rest of us, provide cover!"

Nodding that they understood, the Loonatics team quickly worked to put their leader's plan into action.

Calling upon his super-sonic speed, Rev quickly dashed his way towards the enemy lines, fire blazing his tail as he passed by and grabbed the soldiers weapons within a second grip.

Once all of the gun-toting troops were disarmed, Slam moved in with his tornado palms, blowing the defenseless soldiers away from the fight, and leaving the odds a little more even for the Loonatics to defend.

The military chief growled in disgust at seeing half of his squad taken out like flies, and nodded for the bigger weapons to approach. Duck, Ace, and Lexi prepared to settle down their cover fire while Tech grabbed out one of his inventions from their mangled ship, ready to fire against the military's tanks.

However, before such action could have the chance to take hold, an unexpected guest flew into the party, floating like a hungry predator above.

All of the Loonatics gasped in surprise when they recognized the craft hovering in the air.

"That's our jet!" said Ace.

"But who's flying it?" asked Duck.

As if to respond to the mallard's question, four hover-bikes suddenly ejected from the craft, with black-cloaked riders sitting on board. Instantly, those bikes turned and started shooting laser beams at the army, making the humans scatter, flee, and scream.

For a while the chief tried to stand his ground, attempting to calm down the chaos that got completely out of hand. His bravery did not last for long as a laser nearly struck him in the chest. Giving up soon after that shot, the chief dropped his badge and ran after his fellow soldiers.

"We have to help them," said Lexi concerned as she watched the bikes continue to shoot after the army.

Ace gritted his teeth hard. He knew that Lexi was right. Even though these jerks did try to blast them several seconds ago, it still wasn't right for them to be hunted down like this. However, just before Ace could give the command to assist, a little hitch interrupted his plan.

A laser cannon from the jet suddenly came down, pointing right towards Ace and his team. One of Tech's most deadly inventions, meant to cut threw buildings like they were thin, paper cups.

Knowing the danger that everybody found their selves in, Tech quickly threw everyone, except Rev, a jet-pack unit, and suggested they fly. There was no argument as the Loonatics did exactly that and raced away.

The jet wasn't hesitant in following, the pilot shooting off numerous blasts as the Loonatics dodged their way around the laser beams, making them miss, and wove to have them hit buildings or streets instead.

Behind the controls the pilot growled. While the Loonatics were in the air they were to manveurable. Time to bring them back to the ground.

With that thought, the pilot pushed one of the buttons on his controls, and light, green energy waves suddenly broadcasted from the ship's mouth. Tech panicked as he realized what it was. Electro-magnetic waves had begun tearing up their jet-packs. They were going down!

Releasing a gasp when he saw his friends fall, Rev Runner instantly poured on his super-sonic speed to the max, and picked up Ace, Lexi, and Tech before they could all lie splat on the ground. Danger and Slam had less to worry about.

Quickly twisting his body so that it formed into a tornado, Slam just made his way safely to the ground, while Duck just quacked his way out of his jet-pack and made it to the ground with seconds to spare.

Shaken and disturbed, the Loonatics knew they didn't have time to rest because the jet was still on their tail.

"Quick, in here!" called Ace, pointing to the entrance of a subway station. There was no argument as the others quickly followed their leader inside.

The inside of the subway station was old and wrecked, like it hadn't been used in years. In fact, it probably hadn't. With the new, high-tech development of a speedy monorail system, people didn't usually like to travel the old way anymore.

"Amazing" said Tech, as he observed the structure " this must be more than 700 years old."

"Fascinating" said Ace " but do you want to tell us how we nearly got our butts fried back there?"

"I don't know" said Tech " but clearly the army thinks we have done something wrong,"

"But we just got here" said Lexi " I bet you it was those guys in the jet that gave them the real trouble."

"Yeah, but who are they?" asked Rev " No one but us could have gotten by the security codes and the defense system would have…Whoa!"

The runner's sudden shout was dictated from the stones above them suddenly creaking and collapsing. The subway station was falling in, and they were all about to be crushed underneath hundreds of pounds of weight.

In the heat of that moment, Duck froze, to terrified to quack, knowing that death was just a few inches away their heads.

The bricks were falling faster now, dust rose, and Duck closed his eyes, preparing for the end. But the end didn't come as the black mallard suddenly heard the sounds of the collapsing subway tunnel fade away, and the familiar voice of his leader speaking in his ear.

"Ace?" said Duck, suddenly opening his eyes " How…how'd you…?"

But the question remained unfinished as a force suddenly back-handed Duck from behind, leaving the mallard to fall and black out on the ground.

The last image Duck saw before drifting into dark was his leader's evil smirk, and those mocking words.

"Everything is fine."


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Creations

**Ch.4: Cold Creations**

 **(Before the Collapse-Days Earlier)**

Dark times engulfed Acmetropolis, forged by the evil invading the Loonatics home. Not long after they had taken the tower for themselves, the plans to conquer the city began. However, they were not the only ones who decided to evil on this fine day.

Inside of the Acmetropolis Prison, the villains were getting restless wasting their lives away, rotting behind cell bars. One of the most agitated of them all was Sypher, suffering from the slings and arrows of all of the other foes locked up in the clink.

Out of all of the villains, Sypher was seen as the most untrustworthy and childish. A fact supported given that his first official act as a villain was to use his power-absorbing abilities for a shot at fortune and fame.

However, all that desire for glory had basically left Sypher's mind right now. Now, only one thing still burned; revenge. Revenge on the Loonatics who had stuck him behind bars in the first place.

But, in order to do that, first he needed to escape. Luckily, Sypher had just the plan.

Minutes passed, and soon the soft pitter-patter of small pawsteps could be heard, belonging to the guards beloved cat. It got lonely sitting here and watching the cells so long, could really blame them for wanting a pet?

For days, Sypher tried to make friends with young Skipper, luring the cat closer and closer to his cell bars. Today, it was time for the coo-de-graw.

"Hey there Skip!" called Sypher, as the cat approached his cell. "Come over here ol' palsy. That's it. I've got some lovely tuna for ya."

Although not able to understand the threat veiled beneath those kind words, Skipper reluctantly stepped closer to Sypher's cell bars, sliding his body right through, in between the gaps.

"Yeah, that's it," said Sypher " Good cat."

And with that said, the villain reached down, going for a pet.

* * *

Moments later, at the Loonatics tower, the whole base was ringing with alarm. Instantly, all of the dark figures who had invaded some time ago, gathered inside of Tech E. Coyote's lab.

"Well Ace" greeted the dark, black and green coyote once everyone arrived " looks like one of our doppelgangers villains decided to spring for parole a little early."

"Who's the lucky target?" asked Ace, his bright, yellow eyes giving an evil glare.

"Sypher" said Tech, bringing up the profile " Ability, power absorption. A troublesome enemy, he will have to be deposed."

"Yes" said Ace in agreement " let's go pay our respects to this Sypher."

* * *

Later, in the streets of Acmetropolis, Sypher was out roaming the town, testing out his new stolen abilities. The cat-like abilities that he had stolen from Skipper had been more than enough to help aid his escape; squeezing through the bars, and dodging the guards laser fire.

Now that he was back on the streets, he had another new power to show off, especially to the police force, who had stepped in to cover for the Loonatics while they were gone.

Crack!...blasted the sound from out from out of Sypher's hands, as he shot a bolt of lightning towards the screaming police cars on their way to make an arrest. Instantly, the metal heaps went down in flames.

Sypher couldn't help the evil grin growing on his face.

"Thanks Weathervane," he mocked in his mind.

Just a few hours before Sypher escaped, the villainess had managed to make him really angry in the prison café, so he touched her and absorbed her powers in revenge.

Sadly, she didn't get a chance to reabsorb them before the guards came and escorted them back to their cells for the night. And now, she never would.

"Heh, come on cops" Sypher said to some of the policemen who managed to escape their burning cars and were now lying on the streets " is that really the best you can do?"

"Maybe" said a dark voice, making Sypher turn to see Ace and his team just land on the ground" but perhaps we can fair better,"

"Well, well" said Sypher, as he glared to mock his foes " if it isn't the Loonatics. Rumor has it you've been gone a while. Looking good Lexi, you and Ace get hitched yet? I can see Slam has been packing on the pounds. Tech and Rev look as boring as ever. But where's Duck? Finally quit the team, or did you boot him out for being so useless?"

Ace's eyes hardened towards Sypher, grinding his fist tight in order to contain his boiling rage. Not just at the insults, but at the villains direct mockery towards Duck.

Since the Evil Loonatics had taken over Loonatics tower, they had done extensive research into their missing teammate, and had found something hidden well inside of Danger Duck's room; his own diary.

In it, they had discovered everything; the dark secrets to their teammate's mysterious past to the way he felt about how the other Loonatics sometimes treated him as a lesser member of the team.

Dark Ace may have been evil, but reading about Duck's inner pain just caused his hatred to rise up. It would be justice to return all of that pain to this cruel city, and laugh as their precious lives burned down to the ground.

Moving fast before Sypher could react, Dark Ace charged and started to pound at Sypher with numerous chops and blows.

However, Sypher still possessed Skipper's cat-like agility and was able to counter some of the moves, catching Dark Ace off guard and nearly pinning him to the ground.

The rest of the evil Loonatics immediately stepped in to assist. Sypher saw them coming and immediately activated Weathervane's powers to defend.

Summoning up an electrifying wind of great strength, Sypher swirled it around himself for brief moment, before setting it loose in all directions, knocking all the Loonatics down like they just harmless bowling pins.

Then, a fog descended, covering the whole scene as the evil Loonatics struggled to recover from the strike that shocked their core.

Trapped somewhere in the thinnest part of the fog, Dark Lexi fought through the pain to stand, only to fail to rise up past her knees. Her super-hearing instantly caught the sound of dreaded footsteps approaching her in the fog. Soon, the sinister form of Sypher appeared.

"I'll take your powers first," said Sypher, and then reached down, touching Lexi's skin.

Shock claimed his face when he didn't feel the familiar surge of power coming into him the moment he started to absorb.

He had taken powers from these freaks in the past! Why wasn't it working now?

"Something wrong Doc?" suddenly sounded an evil voice behind Sypher, making his widen with confusion and fear.

"Who are you?" Sypher stumbled in his words as he looked towards Dark Ace's yellow gaze " You're not the real Loonatics! Who are…Yah!"

The villain didn't get a chance to finish his word, as Dark Ace suddenly used his laser vision to blast a hole right through Sypher's chest. Blood sprayed as Sypher collapsed, gasping in his final moments to live before he finally died.

Dark Ace glared at the villain coldly, and stated in dead serious tone as Sypher drew in his last breath.

"That was for Duck."

* * *

 **(Present Day- After the Collapse)**

Eerie silence seemed to grip the air as Dark Ace watched horrible images flash across the holo-screen, recording the destruction he and his team had caused nearly an hour before.

Their army foes had retreated back to their base to recover from the ambush they had foolishly set in order to kill. As if the evil Loonatics would have ever fallen for such an obvious ploy.

Dark Tech was immediately able to determine that that distress beacon was obviously a fraud. A ploy that may have worked if only the good Loonatics had been there to retrieve it.

No, the real prize came afterwards, when a second distress signal was picked up by their computers, coming from the Loonatics ship. Their goody, two-shoe counterparts had finally arrived, bringing Duck along with them.

A fowl they now had at the mercy of their evil hands.

"Any more troubles with the army?" asked Dark Ace as soon as Dark Lexi and Slam came in.

"No troubles at all" said Dark Lexi with a grin " Those fools will think twice before trying to defy us."

"Yeah," agreed Dark Slam.

"Good" said Dark Ace, turning around " I don't want any distractions as we welcome the newest member of our team."

"Are you sure he'll join us?" asked Dark Lexi, skeptically " He's already been tainted by them. And what if they survived the collapse?"

"Don't worry" said Dark Ace " I have Tech working on something special just in case. And don't worry about our counterparts. They're as good as dead."


	5. Chapter 5: Shadows of Evil

**Ch.5: Shadows of Evil**

Grunts rumbled as the earth shifted and moved, forced upwards thanks to the strength of Slam Tasmanian.

The collapsing subway station would have almost become a tomb for him and his friends had not Tech erected a magnetic shield at the last moment, deflecting away most of the debris.

Only one simple task remained, digging themselves out. And that, was exactly what Slam intended to do.

Seconds later, grateful lungs burst into the glory of fresh air, when Slam finished moving the last piece of dirt, finally able to relax and breathe.

"Great job Slam" said Ace, crawling onto his feet wearily, as his teammates did the same " you and Tech really saved our hides back there."

"You're welcome," grumbled Slam, and Tech nodded at the praise.

"I wonder what caused the subway to collapse?" asked Lexi, brushing some of the dirt out of her fur.

"Who knows?" said Tech " Probably for lots of reasons. It was an old subway station after all. Of course it could have been…"

Before Tech could continue his fascinating explanation his speech was suddenly interrupted by a worried Rev.

"Hey Guys!" said the runner, attracting all of his friends eyes " Where's Duck?"

It was only then that the Loonatics noticed that their foul-tempered friend wasn't among their ranks. Wordlessly, all of their eyes looked over to the collapsed subway tunnel, fear gripping their souls.

Did Duck manage to quack himself out? Was his body buried beneath all of that stone?

Ace didn't want to think of the worst, and barely had time to think of a decision to act when the sudden barking of angry dog exploded in his sensitive ears. An elderly man's yell wasn't far behind it.

"It's those evil Loonatics!" stated the man, calling out in a frantic voice "Police! Police!"

Knowing better than to stand around and get caught, the Loonatics quickly fled to find a safe spot where they could hide. They had been with animosity ever since the moment they had got back. It was better to stay out of the public view.

After a few minutes of running, the Loonatics finally found a place where it looked safe and secure; an old, abandoned warehouse down on the outskirts that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time.

"What is going on?" asked Lexi, soon after they had arrived.

The same irritating question was burning in all of the Loonatics brains. Why the populace so hostile with them? Who were the goons who chased them away from the army? And more over, was Duck alright?

They had been here for barely fifteen minutes, and already they had possibly lost a member to their team.

Ace quickly shook his head with frustration. He refused to believe the worst until he was absolutely positive Duck wasn't alright.

"I don't know Lex" said Ace determinedly, looking at his team " but we're going to find out. Something bad has happened in Acmetropolis while we were gone, and it's our duty as heroes to set things right."

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the Loonatics tower, the woozy figure of Danger Duck was finally beginning to stir, confusion reflecting in his eyes as he yawned and stretched awake in his room.

"How in the world did I get here?" thought Duck, slowly getting off of his made-up bed.

It was unusual for him to go to sleep without taking off the covers first, and switching his uniform out for bedtime clothes.

In fact, why was even back in his room in the first place? Didn't certain death threaten to rain down upon his head a few minutes ago? How did he manage to escape the collapse? And where were all of his friends?

Deciding that hiding in the room wasn't going to provide him much answers, Danger Duck opened up his door, and walked into the main living hall. The den looked about the same as always, except there was a curious lack of sound that made Duck feel more disturbed.

Even the TV was muted, tuned to a station where static seemed to be the main pastime. It was clear from the atmosphere that Danger wasn't alone. But just who was him remained to be seen.

"Glad you're up Duck," said a sudden voice, making Danger turn around in surprise.

There, facing him right now, were all of his Loonatic friends. Tech, Slam, Lexi, Ace, and Rev, all looking as normal as they could be. But in their eyes, something was off, and Duck quivered a little in fear.

"Ace…" said Duck slowly before spitting out questions rapid fire. " How did you guys get here? When did we all get back?"

"Don't you remember Duck?" said Ace, walking up to the mallard slowly "We saved from the subway collapse. Me and my friends here have waited a long time to meet you."

"His friends?" thought Danger Duck confused, until his mind flash-backed to those last few moments when he was saved.

His blue eyes suddenly went wide with realization as his shaking fear returned.

"You're not my friends!" stated Duck sourly " Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough" said Dark Ace, smirking an evil grin " Given time, I think you will like us better than your old team. Now Duck, time to join the dark side."


	6. Chapter 6: Releasing The Hate

**Ch.6: Releasing The Hate**

"Grr!" growled Duck, as he struggled to get free from his binds " Let me out of here!"

"You shouldn't have tried to escape from us first Duck" said Dark Ace, looking over to where his prisoner lay. "Don't even bother to try quacking out this time. My friends and I have spent weeks going over your skills."

Duck grunted and glared over at Dark Ace, who stood most with the other evil Loonatics standing in Tech's lab. His mind briefly flashed back to how he had gotten himself stuck in this situation.

* * *

 **(FlashBack)**

" _You're not my friends!" stated Duck sourly " Who are you?"_

" _You'll know soon enough" said Dark Ace, smirking an evil grin " Given time, I think you will like us better than your old team. Now Duck, time to join the dark side."_

 _With that said Dark Ace stepped closer, his evil grin growing more and more. Duck stepped backward in fear. Whoever these guys really were, he pretty sure that he didn't want their hands on him._

" _Sorry pal," said Duck, and instantly quacked away._

" _I knew he would run" said Dark Ace smugly "Tech!"_

" _Already on it Chief," said Dark Tech, and with the press of a few buttons he sealed off all possible exits._

 _Now there was nowhere for Duck to run, he was trapped in here with them._

 _Down a few floors, Duck breathed in relief that he had somehow managed to avoid his enemies, but knew that they would probably be after him soon._

 _For a brief moment of hope, Duck tried the door, but wasn't surprised to find it locked. Whoever these fakers were they had every move planned out, working tight like a team._

 _Duck wondered for a second what had happened to his friends. Did they even make out of the subway collapse? Had these losers left them to die?_

 _The thought of all of his friends being dead quickly sobered Duck up, and he shook the gory thought from his mind._

 _He wouldn't believe unless he saw just one of their bodies. But first, he would have to escape, and that was easier said than done._

" _This way" suddenly sounded a female voice " I can hear his breathing from here."_

 _Darn that Lexi and her supersonic ears! If she located his hiding spot, he was toast! And from the sound of the footsteps it looked like she had brought Slam with her, double doomed!_

" _This is not good!" thought Duck as the footsteps came closer._

 _How was he supposed to avoid both Lexi and Slam when Lexi could hear every hiding spot he went to, and Slam smashed through walls?_

" _Think fast Duck!" Danger chided himself, racking his brain to come up with a plan._

 _However, before he had time to settle on one, a swirling, purple tornado suddenly bashed into the boxes he was hiding behind, slamming him halfway across the room._

" _Ugh," grunted Duck, trying to stand back on his feet._

" _Got ya!" said Dark Lexi, and shot a brain blast Duck's way._

 _Fortunately, by the time the blast reached him, Duck had recovered and managed to quack himself away, hiding once more in the shadows._

" _You can't hide forever" said Dark Lexi " I can sense you wherever you run."_

" _Who said anything about running?" said Duck, suddenly appearing near a wall, a steaming box of pizza in his hands. "Hey Slam! Pizza!"_

" _Pizza!" cried Dark Slam excitedly._

" _Oh no!" thought Dark Lexi as the Tasmanian tornado headed her way._

 _The black and pink rabbit had made a terrible mistake, standing between a hungry Slam and food._

 _She didn't have time to correct before Dark Slam blasted his teammate straight to the ground, heading for the pizza still steaming in Duck's hands. Mentally, the black-feathered drake started to count down._

 _3….2….1….Quack!_

 _Duck teleported straight out of Dark Slam's path, leaving the pizza hovering for a second as he vanished out of sight. Dark Slam continued to charge forward, getting the pizza in his mouth before burrowing through the steel wall. A massive hole was left in his wake._

" _Ugh," Dark Lexi, feeling dizzy as she tried to stand, recovering from Slam's attack._

" _Hurts doesn't it?" asked Duck, reappearing just beside Dark Lex._

 _Growling and confused, Dark Lexi narrowed her pink eyes and aimed right where Duck stood, in which the mallard quickly quacked out of the way. Dark Lexi's attack continued to move forwards, towards the hole in the wall that Dark Slam was just stepping through, pizza hanging from his jaws._

 _The purple Tasmanian let out a shriek of pain as Dark Lexi's attack struck against his skin, electrifying his fur before he slammed unconscious to the ground._

" _Thanks doll," said Duck to Lexi before the dark counterpart could regret her mistake, and then knocked her out, leaving her lying on the floor._

 _Relieved that was over, Duck walked out of the room to see if he could find another place to hide._

" _Well, that was eas…Yipe!"_

 _He had almost spoken to soon, because at that second, Dark Rev came speeding up the halls with Danger Duck right in his sights._

 _Acting quick, Duck quacked himself away, but as soon he reappeared, Dark Rev was right on top of him, and started speeding towards him. Curse his speed and that GPS! It would take hours before Rev would run out of steam, but only a few minutes for Duck he kept up with this quacking for much longer._

 _Breathing hard as he reappeared from another quack, Danger Duck caught a glance of Dark Rev running towards him, and decided to switch to some desperate means._

" _Look!" shouted Danger, pointing excitedly behind Rev " Cindy Clovis is over there!"_

" _Cindy Clovis?!" said Dark Rev, suddenly getting excited himself " Where?!"_

 _BANG!_

" _Ooo," Duck cringed, as Dark Rev lost his focus, tripped, and slammed head first into the floor. " That had to hurt."_

 _Honestly, Duck was surprised to see that his desperate tactic actually worked. He knew it worked on the real Rev, who would have thought it worked on the dark one as well?_

" _Heh" said Duck, shaking his head " Fake Rev, same supermodel."_

 _Blast! A hard hit suddenly struck Duck straight in the back the moment he lowered his guard, and the world he saw as he fell disappeared into black spots._

 _But before he completely blacked out, the sound of Dark Ace's eerie voice leaned down close to his ears._

" _You did well Duck" whispered Dark Ace " but now you're mine."_

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

And now he was here, listening to the sounds as Dark Tech prepared his machine, Dark Ace playing spectator sport, while all of the other Dark Loonatics he had to beat just watched from behind.

"Almost ready Ace," said Dark Tech to his leader.

"Good" said Dark Ace to his teammate " soon, we will be able to finish this."

"Why are you doing this to me anyway?!" asked Duck, tired of beating around the bush. " Who are you guys?! Where are my friends?!"

"Hmm" mumbled Dark Ace " so many questions, but where do I start? How about, you're friends are dead Duck."

"You're lying!" said Duck, glaring at Dark Ace " That can't be true!"

"Am I?" said Dark Ace with a smirk. " Tell me, why would you care so much about them anyway? Have they ever been true friends to you?"

"Of course they have!" said Duck while thinking, ' _Most of the time_ ' "They've always had my back when I needed it."

"Not according to you they didn't" said Dark Ace, glaring down " We've read your diary Duck. We know how you really feel about your team. All of those secrets you wouldn't share, they're common knowledge to us now."

Duck gulped, clearly not expecting this turn of events, and winced a little as Dark Tech plugged something sharp into his arm.

"Who are you anyway?" Duck stumbled.

"We're clones Duck" said Dark Ace " made to protect Acmetropolis because you guys were flying in space. But why should we use this power to protect them, when they don't show a proper respect to our team? The injustice dealt against us, we all make them suffer for it and pay. And your revenge will be icing on the cake, once we make all your past enemies suffer."

"What? No!" yelled Duck, shocked by the cruelty of Dark Ace's plan " I don't want this to happen!"

"Unfortunately, you don't have that choice," said Dark Ace, and then nodded towards Dark Tech to start the machine.

Within a second, the machine switched on, and Duck could feel a burning pain start to sweep up and down through his skin.

His body tensed as he screamed, trying to fight against the change. But the darkness was winning, and soon there would be nothing left to his soul.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

**Ch.7: Secrets Revealed**

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city….

"Sir" said a soldier, reporting to his serge " all civilians and wounded men have been taken by the medical team. Casualty rates are low, and our weapons and supplies have been torched. We were lucky this time Sir."

"Lucky?" the sergeant scoffed " That is how you would describe our situation Mr. Jones? There is no luck, there is war! And those blasted Loonatics are a plague that need to be wiped clean."

"I always suspected that they would turn on us one day. Well now we're going to eradicate them, once and for all!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the abandoned warehouse, Ace groggily woke up when he heard the shuffling of Tech's footsteps. Looking up slightly, the rabbit could see that the coyote had his nose buried in some boxes nearby.

"Tech, what are doing?" asked Ace.

"Just looking through some of these boxes" Tech replied " Whoever owned this warehouse has done some major studying. All the papers in here talk about bio-mechanics, cloning, genetic codes, and…,"

"Yawn" Lexi replied " If Duck were here he definitely make a comment on how boring that sounded."

Ace slightly chuckled at Lexi's joke, and before Tech could fire off a retort back, alarm suddenly caught their ears as the sound of the main warehouse doors started to open.

Quickly, Ace ordered his team to retreat and hide somewhere in the dark. His body was positioned and ready to strike, just in case anyone who entered the warehouse was a threat.

It turned out to be a false alarm, as just a lone scientist person entered, stuttering nervously as he walked.

"Gotta burn it! Gotta burn it! Got to get out of town!"

"Yah!" he suddenly screamed when he saw the outline of Slam's body standing out among the boxes. Being as big as he was, the Tasmanian Devil had trouble hiding very well.

Well, now that he knew someone was here, Ace stood up and signaled the others to come on out of the shadows. Soon, the shaky scientist was staring at almost all of the Loonatics team with fear in his eyes.

"You…" he said, trying to be brave " What are all of you doing here? How did you find me? Have you all come to destroy your creator? Or is this all about your missing friend?"

The Loonatics all looked at each other for a moment when Ace got the idea. Whoever this scientist was, he thought they were the evil them. His creations right? Ace decided to play along with the mistake, and have this goon admit more.

"Yes this is about our friend" snarled Ace, his team stood quiet as he played along " What haven't you been telling us Doc?!"

"It's Surgio" the scientist corrected the rabbit " And I got rid of your friend because he was useless to your team."

"That's not what we think Doc" said Ace, using the hated nickname again " Tell us the story. Now!"

"Very well" Surgio sighed " as I told you all before, my name is Paul Surgio. I was commissioned to make bio-mechanical clones to replace the Loonatics so that this town would have heroes once more. You five are meant to be the defenders of the city, since the real ones are who knows where."

"You seemed perfect at first, but there were flaws, forcing you to go over the edge. You became killers instead of defenders, just like your friend. He was the first clone."

"Tell me more," said Ace.

"Back then, the real Loonatics were still the defenders of the city" said Surgio " people loved and respected their power. Some respected that power to much, wanting to possess it for themselves."

"Danger Duck's DNA was the easiest to acquire. We started the experiments right away, never stopping until we got the perfect clone. His powers were the trickiest part, but in the end, the goal was achieved."

"However, he proved to unstable to use, so we had to get rid of him. The cloning process was put on hold after that, until the Loonatics decide to fly off to space and never return to the city they loved."

"Interesting" said Ace " so that's how it all began."

"Now that you know" said Surgio " please let me leave in peace. I have to burn these files and leave this city before…,"

"Not so fast Doc" said Ace, dropping his evil act, and clutching the scientist's shoulders in his grip "First you're going to tell us everything you know about these evil creations of yours and what they want with our friend. 'Cause we plan to get him back."


	8. Chapter 8: A Dark Heart Burns

**Ch.8: A Dark Heart Burns**

When it first began, power was the key. Power to protect the people of Acmetropolis from the crippling fate that these new supervillains seemed to wreak upon it.

The military needed soldiers, weapons that could be used to fight evil, instead of depending on super-powered vigilantes to fight their battles for them.

However, the first experiment turned out to be a disasterous failure, and the project was cancelled until the Loonatics decided to leave and become Guardians of the Universe.

The project had come back online, and for a while, the Loonatics replacements brought people hope again. But then, something changed, they grew wicked, and the whole city started to burn.

The military had unintentionally created vicious beasts, destroying the delicate peace that they had wished to maintain.

Well now, they had to stop them, there was no going back. Good or evil, the Loonatics would die.

* * *

Paul shivered as he stepped forward to ring the bell on the Loonatics tower door, even though his entire mind was flooded with the impulse to run away in fear.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" muttered Paul to himself " but they'll kill me if I don't."

With that little speech of courage, Paul finally rang the bell. A few seconds later, a voice came through the com, answering his ring.

"Well, well, if it isn't our creator?" said the voice " Come on in. We've been expecting you to stop by."

With that said, the voice cut off and the doors opened, allowing Paul to step out into the hall. The professor's nervousness failed to leave as he boarded an elevator and started riding it all the way to the top floor.

It was there where his creations would be waiting. Red eyes gleering as he stepped out of the comforts of the metal box, and into the large den area where the Dark Loonatics gathered and stood.

An evil smirk lit up on Dark Ace's face once he witnessed Paul enter the room.

"Welcome Doc" said Dark Ace " We always have room for special guests in our home. Though I suppose we should just vaporize you for not telling us about the sixth member of our team."

"You didn't need him" said Paul " and the military saw him as a burden they couldn't control. We don't know why he went insane. Just like I don't how you could have turned against mankind."

"Oh it was real easy Doc" said Dark Ace " once we realized how flawed people can be. As for our 'useless' friend, look what we managed to achieve."

With that said, Danger Duck suddenly appeared behind Paul, grabbed the scientist and pinned him hard against the wall. A power egg glowed firmly in his right hand, while his angry eyes glared at the doc, shining red instead of orange.

"Ho..how?" Paul gasped.

"Our goody two-shoes counterparts proved to be a great help when they arrived" said Dark Ace "Since you most likely destroyed our duck, the original will do just fine."

"See Paul" grinned Dark Lexi " Duck is not so useless after all."

"Yeah, but you're still going to pay for this," said an unexpected voice causing them all to look up.

Next thing they knew, the original Loonatics dropped down, having hacked their way from the outside, while the Dark Loonatics were all busy talking to Paul.

"We'll take our duck back now please," said Ace.

"Try it" growled Dark Ace " I'm sure he would love to eliminate you. Loonatics attack!"

And with that, both sides began to fight one on one.


End file.
